In power distribution systems (e.g., switchgear and switchboard systems), positioning components as close together as possible helps to minimize the overall space envelope of a power distribution system and enables improved user accessibility. However, the close proximity of various bus bars to each other as well as to other components can result in movement and bending of components due to large electromagnetic forces present during high current events (e.g., short circuit) and forces resulting from seismic events. Movement and bending of components may also occur during transportation and installation of the power distribution systems. If such movement and bending are sufficiently large, it is possible to have phase-to-phase contact and arcing between individual bus bars as well as between bus bars and grounded or neutral components within the power distribution systems.
Bus bar supports and/or braces may be used to help prevent such movement and bending of the various bus bars. However, bus bar supports and/or braces take up space within the power distribution systems and may limit the number of components, such as circuit breakers and splice joints that can fit within the power distribution systems. Moreover, additional bus bar supports and/or braces in a power distribution system may contribute to the formation of magnetic loops within the power distribution systems as well as making it difficult to meet industry standards for clearance and creepage distances.
Thus, there is a demand for bus mounts that provide sufficient support and/or bracing to withstand movement and bending of bus bars within compact power distribution systems.